Flowers of the Past
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: When Emily Lehl wound a weird pocket watch, she had no idea she would end up in the past and working at a doll shop for a man with the last name Rozen.
1. Wind or Not Wind

**V.E.: Welcome to Flowers of the Past! This answers questions I'm sure we all have. Who was Rozen? What happened between him and his apprentice, Enju? What lead him to create the Rozen Maidens and the Alice Game? The time for answers has come! Laplace, if you will.**

**Laplace: Valkyrie Elyon does not own Rozen Maiden. Otherwise there would be another season of anime. She does, however, own Emily and the other OCs in this story. Now let the next act commence!**

**_______________________________________________________________**

"Lehl-san, can I talk to you?"

Emily Lehl sighed and went over to her violin teacher, a young woman in her thirties.

"What is it Kanagawa-sensei?"

"Your playing has gotten better, but I don't think I can let you be in the big show coming up."

"Why?!"

"You still to need to learn some things. You still rush into things quickly. Maybe next time."

Kanagawa walked away leaving Emily to deal with the disappointment.

_____________________________________________________________

_Why did I come to Japan to begin with?_

Emily looked around the room at her boarding school. A couple of months ago, she was home in America. Now she was in Japan and in an exclusive boarding academy. She still had trouble with the language and she was homesick.

_Oh yeah, I wanted to get better at violin._

Emily glanced at the picture on her desk. In the picture, she was with her cousin Alyssa showing off the makeovers they gave themselves. She remembered what Alyssa said the last time they saw each other.

_**"Go for it Emily! You are going to be great at violin. Don't let anything get in your way!"**_

"I wonder what she'd say if she could see me now."

Emily sat on her desk and began to look through her mail. "Junk, junk, bill......"

Suddenly, she saw a letter away from her pile. She picked it up and began to open it.

_Congratulations Emily Lehl,_

_You have been chosen to receive a special gift. This gift is free and will cost you nothing whatsoever. Simply circle your preference below and send it off in the mail._

_Wind Not Wind _

"What an odd letter, but what do I got to lose? I'll wind."

Emily circled _ Wind _and began to get her postage stuff to send it off.

________________________________________________________________

Emily got out of bed and outside. Even though it was Sunday and there were no classes, she still needed to practice violin. She was going to go out when a package caught her eye. It was very small. She picked it up and went inside.

"There's no return address."

She opened it and found a wooden box inside.

"A jewelry box?"

She opened the box and it began to play a melody.

"Oh, a music box."

Something caught her eye wrapped in brown paper. She began to unwrap the paper.

It was a small pocket watch. It looked very old and was golden. She turned it over and found something inscribed on the back.

_To the one I love, time is precious and the most precious ones I have are with you. Happy Birthday_

"It's beautifully made. Someone must have been real happy to receive this gift."

Emily opened the inside of the watch.

"It's still tells time, but the time is all wrong."

She wound the watch carefully back to the real time.

"There."

No sooner had she said that, the watch glowed white and the tick tock noise became louder.

"What's going on?!!"

The light soon surrounded her and took her away in a flash.

____________________________________________________________________

In the N Field, there was a white rabbit in a suit chuckling to himself even though no one was there.

"Now let the curtain rise for the beginning of the next act."

________________________________________________________________________

**V.E.: Finally done! Laplace, if you would.**

**Laplace: Read and review kind sirs and ladies. We appreciate all sorts of comments. Flames, however, will get you slapped by Shinku.**

**V.E.: Until next chapter!**


	2. Rozen's Palace

**V.E.: Second chapter is up. Laplace, if you will.**

**Laplace: Valkyrie Elyon doesn't own Rozen Maiden. She does own Emily and the other OCs revealed in this and future chapters. Now let the mist clear and the landscape be revealed.**

**______________________________________________________________**

Emily found herself in a dark room. She looked around the room very carefully. It definitely was not her room.

She spotted a window and took a look outside.

It looked like an old city in the nineteenth century. There were horse driven carriages in the roads and the people walking by were wearing old fashioned clothes. They were also taking in a hurried tone.

"Where am I?"

"I believe the question is 'When am I?'."

Emily turned around and saw a man that had a rabbit face and a rabbit's tail. He was wearing a tuxedo, long black pants, and a top hat. He also had white gloves and had a cane beside him.

Emily wondered if she was in a twisted _Alice in Wonderland _story.

"What do you mean? Are you saying I'm in a different time?"

"You wound the watch didn't you?"

Emily's eyes widened and looked down at herself. Her clothes were different as well. She was wearing a simple brown dress in a Victorian fashion with long sleeves. She also had white stockings and black shoes with white on it. She had brown bow with lace in her hair to go along with her dress.

"Why am I here and how do I get home?"

"Once there was a happy man. The happy man was happy because there was nothing else he have could desired if he it wished. He had a great job, wonderful friends, his enemies were under his thumb, and he had the love of the woman he loved the most.

"One day the woman asked the permission to marry the man she loved. The happy man was someone she loved in a brotherly way and wished for his approval.

"The reaction was not desired, but expected by the man whom the woman loved. The happy man lost his temper and forbid that she marry the man she loved.

"She got married against the happy man's wishes. Besides the fact she could never talk to the man she loved as a brother, she was quite happy living with the man she loved."

"Unfortunately, the woman died not even a year after they were married. The happy man visited her on her deathbed and she smiled and said, 'I'm glad I could see you before I died.' The happy man knew it was the man whom she married caused this and after she was gone, yelled at man and beat him.

"After the woman died, the happy man was not happy any more. He became depressed and even suicidal. Eventually, he had been driven to insanity and things went downhill from there. The man's friends became scared of the man and never came to see him again. His job prospects went down after he focused on an insane project.

"Even the man's enemies were worried about him and began to watch him not with hatred, but with confusion. They became more scared of the man then they had ever before.

"Now a simple question to the story. Which was it that made the made the man insane? Losing the woman he loved or being unable to save her?"

Emily looked at the mad rabbit with annoyed eyes.

"None of that answers my questions!"

"You will be able to go home once you do what you are supposed to do."

"What am I supposed to do?"

The rabbit man eye's twinkled.

"Learn the beginning of the seven roses and their game to become the most beautiful."

"I don't understand."

The rabbit man opened a golden opening. He turned to the girl.

"You might want to look for a job. Rozen's Palace is hiring a maid and a store keeper. Oh and some heartfelt advice. Actions in the past have consequences for the future. And now if you'll excuse me I am late. See when you learn what you need to know."

The rabbit man went through the portal and it closed leaving Emily alone. Emily just stared.

"Next time I see that rabbit, I'm pulling his tail out."

________________________________________________________

"Well at least the crazy rabbit was nice enough to leave directions."

Emily found directions to Rozen's Palace on the ground of the house she was in. What the rabbit said was absolute nonsense, but she guessed he wanted her to learn something. And that something had something to do with Rozen's Palace.

The place wasn't big, it was a small shop with dolls in the windows. It was obvious it was a doll shop. A fancy sign was over head which read _Rozen's Palace_.

Emily opened the door and stepped into the shop. There was a woman behind the register who seemed preoccupied with a man with dark brown hair. They seemed to enjoy each other's company. eventually, the woman noticed Emily and walked over with a smile.

"Welcome to Rozen's Palace! Can I help you find what you're looking for?"

Emily shook her head and held up the paper with the directions, that had the wanted ad on it.

"No. I'm Emily and I'm here about the job offer."

The woman smiled very widely and Emily went limp for a moment.

_Besides the hair, eyes, and the moles on Alyssa's face, they look just like each other!_

Emily shook it off as the woman began to speak.

"Thank goodness! I thought no one would apply because of my brother's terms, but I'm glad I'm wrong. I'm Alice Rozen. My brother, Florian, owns the shop. He posted the ad. Are you good at making tea and cooking meals?"

"Yes I am."

"Great. I guess you should meet my brother. Wait a moment and I'll get him."

Alice went to the back of the store leaving Emily and the man alone.

"So you're new around here?"

"Yes. I just got to town. I'm looking for work and this place was the best I could do on short notice."

"Some good advice. You need to be brave to work at this job. Florian is a slave driver according to Enju."

Emily smiled uneasily.

"Thanks for the heads up."

_Where have I heard his voice before?_

Alice returned to the front of the store with a man of twenty or so. He had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and deep bluish gray eyes.

"Emily, this is my older brother Florian. Florian, this is Emily. She's here about the job."

Florian looked at Emily and frowned.

"You seem a little young to be working by yourself."

"Please let me work here. I really need the money."

"Since you're the only one who has applied, I'll let you work here. I hope you learn fast cause you're going to need it."

Florian turned to go back to the back of the store. Alice turned to Emily.

"Sorry about him. He get's annoyed when I disturb him in the middle of when he's making dolls. Anyway wait until closing time and I'll show you how to get to our house."

"Thank you."

As Alice turned back to the man she was talking with, Emily wondered about all that had happened.

_How do I get out of this mess?_

____________________________________________________________

**V.E.: Pretty good if I say so myself. Laplace, the disclaimer if you will.**

**Laplace: Read and Review. Otherwise this girl will hunt you down and torture you until you do. Fury of a wolf and beauty of a rose, this one is.**

**V.E.: Kiss up all you want Laplace. You still have to make up for what you last at the poker game.**


	3. A New Home

**V.E.: Chapter Three up! There is going to be my own third season of Rozen Maiden anime after Traumend. Plus, Emily will be in it and some shocking truths about Rozen and the Alice Game.**

**Laplace: Yet you own nothing.**

**V.E.:(Glares at Laplace and sighs) Just move on.**

**____________________________________________________________________**

"It's not very big, but it's comfy."

Emily glanced around the house. Alice had shown her around the house and was awaiting her response. It was kind of odd how much this girl and her cousin were alike.

"So does anyone else live here?"

Alice nodded.

"Yes, my half brother, Enju."

"Half brother?"

"Yes. Florian and I are twin brother and sister, Florian being the eldest. After a couple of years, our mother died and our father remarried. Florian never forgave Father, not even when Father took ill. Enju was born a little after Father died. Florian always hated and looked down on him. Since Enju work at the doll shop as Florian's apprentice, he often makes his life difficult. Those two hate each other."

There was a knock on the door. Alice turned towards the door and opened the door. In the doorway, was the man from the shop.

"Johann! Are you staying for dinner?"

Johann nodded.

"I hope you don't mind."

Alice shook her head.

"No! Not at all! We are friends, aren't we?"

Johann seemed a little depressed after this statement.

"Right. Friends."

Emily noticed a sober tone.

_He must like her more than a friend._

"Alice!"

Florian came down the stairwell. His eyes seemed to narrow when he saw Johann.

"Johann, what are you doing here?"

Johann got a scared look in his eye and began stuttering

"I'm here for dinner. And delivering some merchandise."

Florian seemed interested.

"Did the fabric I ordered come in?"

Johann nodded.

"Yes. Come outside."

The two men went outside leaving Alice and Emily alone. Alice turned to Emily.

"Well, I guess you should get started on dinner."

Emily nodded.

"Yes. I'll call you when it's ready."

Emily turned to the kitchen and running thorough the lists of what was a good idea to make.

___________________________________________________________________________

"This tomato soup is amazing!"

Emily was putting down all the food for dinner when Alice decided to get a taste of her soup. Enju had come home and Johann and Florian had come back in after dinner was ready. Florian seemed to be glaring at Johann and Johann seemed a little nervous.

_He must know about his little crush on Alice._

Emily smiled.

"Thanks. Is everything else okay?"

Enju nodded.

"It's good."

Florian glared at Enju and Enju glared back. Emily felt an anime sweat drop on her head .

_They do hate each other._

Johann cleared his throat.

"So Emily, have you seen Alice's rose garden?"

Emily nodded.

"Yes. It's the best rose garden I've ever seen!"

Alice smiled.

"Thank you."

Johann smiled as well.

"You must have also seen the Strawberry Corner."

Emily scrunched up her face.

"Strawberry Corner?"

Florian turned away from his glaring contest with Enju.

"The little corner with the strawberry plants. Alice named it."

Alice pouted.

"Hey! I like strawberries!"

Emily smiled.

_These guys are great. I wonder what that rabbit wants me to learn. I something going to happen to these guys?_

_____________________________________________________________

**V.E.: I'm typing longer!**

**Laplace: Read and review or she will cry.**

**V.E.: Pay attention to the story! It's important for later chapters.**


	4. Watch

**Laplace: Am I going to appear in this story again?**

**V.E.: Don't you already know the answer?**

**Laplace: Yes, but I wanted you to repeat it to anyone who was wondering.**

**V.E.: No one asked about you.**

**Laplace goes and sulks in a corner. V.E. anime sweat drops.**

**V.E.: I don't own anything okay.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

_If this hadn't happened to me, I would have thought time travel was impossible._

Emily was doing the laundry and afterwards going shopping with Alice.

A routine had settled in and Emily had become adjusted to the stuff she lived with. First, she had to get up and make breakfast. Then she had to run over to the store and help sell dolls. Then it was cleaning(laundry on Friday) and then odd errands until it was time to make dinner. Finally, it was getting ready for bed. Only difference was Sunday was church.

Alice needed to go shopping for Johann's birthday. She said Johann needed a new watch so they were going by _Ludwig's Watches_.

Finally finishing the laundry, Emily went to Alice's room and knocked on the door.

"It's open."

Emily opened the door. Alice was on bed drinking a cup of tea. She could be quite the little lady sometimes. Emily noticed a bowl by the window.

"What's in the bowl?"

Alice glanced at the bowl.

"Bread crumbs. I leave out for the birds."

Alice walked toward the window.

"You know something? I wish I could have wings. I could fly with the birds and soar with the angels."

Emily looked at Alice.

"My cousin once told me when you die you get wings and become an angel."

"Really?"

"I was about six when he told me, but I think it's the truth."

"Just think. When you die you can soar with wings and sing with the angels. No longer caged by this life, but free. Poetic don't you think?"

"I don't like to talk about this stuff. It makes me feel like someone is going to die. Shall we get going?"

Alice smiled.

"Sure."

_____________________________________________________________________

"I forgot to ask. What's your family like? I've told you about my family, but I haven't heard about yours."

Alice and Emily were looking at pocket watches inside a store.

Emily glanced from watch to watch. She had to choose her words carefully or Alice would know something was up.

"I have an younger brother named Joshua. He's very hyper and likes to play a lot. I have five cousins. Holly is my oldest cousin and is getting serious with some guy. Caleb is the second oldest and is studying abroad. He's the one who told me about the angels. Daniel is very interested in all sorts of machines. And Alyssa..."

Emily stopped short on a watch. It was the same watch that took her here in the first place!

Alice looked puzzlingly at Emily.

"And Alyssa?"

Alice saw the watch and her eyes lit up.

"That's perfect! You have a great eye Emily!"

Alice picked up the watch. Emily looked at the watch and spoke up.

"Maybe you should get it engraved."

"Great idea! I'll be right back."

Alice went to the front of the store, leaving Emily alone.

_If that's a present for Johann, then how did I get that in the mail?_

________________________________________________________________

"So what did you get engraved into it?"

Alice went red in the face.

"Nothing."

Emily smiled.

"You like Johann don't you?"

Alice looked a little scared and smiled.

"Of course I like Johann! We've been best friends since we were kids!"

"No I mean you really like Johann."

Alice went redder than the roses in her garden and the strawberries in the Strawberry Corner.

"Well....yes."

"I knew it."

"But he wouldn't be interested in me. I'm just a poor orphan, sister of a doll maker, without a dowry. He's a merchant's third son, but he would want someone who would have something to bring to a marriage."

Emily looked at Alice incredulously.

"Alice! Do you know why he goes to your house to make deliveries and why he stays for dinner?"

"To get Florian's fabrics to him?"

Emily groaned.

_Are all girls this dense when it comes to guy's feelings?_

"He comes to see you! He likes you! Why do you think Florian glares at him? He knows Johann likes you!"

Alice was speechless.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Alice looked hopeful.

"Then what should I do?"

"Go tell him how you feel. What happens after that is up to you."

Alice ran quickly away.

"Thanks Emily!"

Emily smiled as she watched Alice run towards the merchant's store.

_She is a little different than Alyssa. Alyssa isn't interested in guys in general, but Alice really loves Johann. _

The woman in the story the rabbit told her, came to mind.

_Is she that woman? For her sake, I hope not._

_____________________________________________________________

Johann sighed. This why he didn't like being a merchant's son.

_Why do I have to be the one to clean this stuff up? I wish Margot were here, but she's helping Uncle Herr with the farm. Since she's thrown off all marriage offers, she seems to want to live alone. Father won't be pleased with that._

Johann stacked the fabrics together and set the red one aside for the delivery.

The doorbell rang and the door opened.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed. You can come.....Alice!"

Alice was in the doorway with a package in her hands. She smiled at Johann.

"That's okay. I wanted to talk to you."

Johann could feel his face go red. He had liked Alice for longer than he could remember. She was like an angel to him. To be alone with her, was like a special dessert.

Alice took the package out of her hands and gave it to Johann.

"This is your birthday present. Open it."

Johann unwrapped the paper and opened the box. It was a golden pocket watch. Johann smiled.

"Thank you."

"There's an inscription."

Johann opened the watch and saw it on the back of the door of the watch.

_To the one I love, time is precious and the most precious ones I have are with you. Happy Birthday_

Johann read the words slowly. He turned to face Alice.

_Does she...?_

Alice took a deep breath.

"I love you Johann. I've loved you for quite some time. I just wanted you to know that."

Alice turned to leave. Johann grabbed her hand and she turned toward him.

"I love you too Alice."

The two childhood friends came closer together and finally their lips touched.

Johann smiled.

_I wish this would last forever._

_________________________________________________________________

"But even though we wish it, things do not last forever."

Laplace watched the scene from the mirror. He had watching Emily in the case she figured everything out and would have to stop her.

A white haired, peach clothed doll looked at Laplace. She had one yellow eye and a white rose on the other. She looked interested at Laplace.

"Laplace, what are you remembering? This is the Looking Glass of Memories, so what did you see?"

Laplace shook his head.

"It's nothing. Anyway, it's almost time to introduce yourself to your sisters, isn't Kirakishou?"

Kirakishou smiled.

"Yes. I can't wait to meet Suigintou ad my other onee-chans!"

Laplace smiled and took one last look in the mirror.

_Even the sweetest of dreams must come to an end._

_Alice._

________________________________________________________________

**V.E.: Does anyone know what's going on with Laplace?**

**Laplace: I wish you wouldn't have displayed that.**

**V.E.: Don't care. Read and Review please.**


	5. Broken Doll

**V.E.: I hope this is good. If you guys like this story, would please review.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Emily sighed.

_Another day, another dollar. Or nickel I think._

Emily noticed Enju going into Florian's workshop.

_I wonder what he wants._

She put her eyes toward the crack of the door.

__________________________________________________________________

Florian turned to Enju.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering. Do you think maybe Alice should get married?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She seems to be liking Johann a lot more than as a childhood friend. He seems to be the same as well. Maybe..."

Florian slapped Enju's face.

"Alice is happy with us. If anything, you should leave. Alice shouldn't get married. She's only .."

"She's twenty two! I wouldn't say anything, but she wants to get married. I'll only say this Florian. If you don't let her go to leave, how can you think to move on with your life?"

Enju opened the door and found Emily outside of it.

"Um.."

Florian stomped out of the room.

"Did you hear that?"

"Not if you guys didn't want me to."

"It's okay. What do you think?"

"This isn't my opinion. It's what I know. Alice loves Johann and Johann is the same. There's no stopping someone who wants to get married. Otherwise, they run away and elope."

"Yes I know. Florian just can't let her go."

Emily noticed something on Florian's table. It was the body of a doll. It looked complete except one of the eyes were missing.

Enju saw where Emily was looking.

"That's one of the dolls Florian was making. However, he could never find the matching eye so he just let it lie there and forgot about it.

"It happens to all Florian's dolls he considers imperfect. I think he didn't like the fact he couldn't get it the way he wanted it. That's something Florian has yet to learn. He has to realize things can't always go the way you want them to."

Emily sighed.

"Don't I know it."

They both laughed. Emily glanced at the doll again.

"You can take her if you want."

"Really?"

Enju nodded.

"Florian won't look at her again. Besides, someone needs to look after her."

"You want to make dolls too, right?"

"Yep. I want to one day make sure I beat Florian and knock the sense into him I am a good doll maker."

Emily picked up the doll.

"Thanks Enju."

________________________________________________________

Emily looked at the doll.

She didn't have any hair and the only thing personal she had was her eye. A golden eye just like a cat.

She took out a white haired wig. She got it from the workshop. She wanted to finish the doll as best she could. Even if she couldn't give her a new eye, she wanted to understand Florian and Enju.

To understand the maestros.

_________________________________________________________

Laplace chuckled to himself.

Kirakishou looked at Laplace skeptically.

"What is it?"

"I have some good news."

"Good news?"

"You are going to get your own body soon."

Kirakishou looked stunned for a moment. Then she widely(and a bit crazily)smiled and shook Laplace.

"When? How? Is Father finally making me a body?"

"Not Rozen, but a relative of his.

"A maestra."

____________________________________________________

**V.E.: Done for now. If you're wondering why this is short, it's because it's just a small thing for the next chapter.**

**Again, Read and Review**


	6. Maestra

**V.E.: Sorry my last chapter was short. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just so you know, my season after this, Overture did happen, but the season happens after Traumend.**

**I don't own so read and enjoy **

**_________________________________________________________________**

Enju sighed.

_Sometimes I think Florian makes these messes on purpose just to annoy me._

He spotted something on the desk.

It was a piece of paper with a pretty good drawing of a doll. He saw the signature _Rozen _in the right hand corner.

_I don't understand why Florian goes by Rozen. He should just go by his own name._

_The sketch is pretty good. Must be one of his special sketches._

Enju overheard when he was younger and he could hide in small spaces, that Florian had been drawing sketches for a special collection of dolls. They were to be his masterpieces, his best work.

Alice loved dolls and though she didn't know it, the dolls were for her. A lot of Florian's best stuff was for her. Enju could still recall the time he got Alice a violin for her twelfth birthday. He remembered the gardening supplies for spring and the books during the winter.

That reminded Enju. Alice's birthday was coming up.

_I can't get her anything special, so I'll just get the usual thing._

Alice was Enju's half sister, but he really cared about Alice. Compared to Florian, she was nice and kind. His mother had died a little after Enju turned five. While Florian looked at Alice like a sister and perhaps more, Enju had looked at her as a mother.

_Anyway, I should put this sketch back. But the sketch has some flaws in it. Not to mention there are some better things to add to it._

Enju glanced at the sketch one more time and put it in his pocket.

_I'll put it back. After I study it more and make some changes._

_____________________________________________________________________________

Emily sighed and looked at her doll.

It was coming along pretty well actually. The white hair was doing pretty well along with the rose clips she attached to it. She had asked Florian for some doll clothes which were a mixture of peach and white clothing along with some boots.

Emily thought she had done what she could with her.

The only thing she could do now was to get her a replacement eye.

"Very good work."

Emily turned and saw Florian standing over her, inspecting the work.

"It's beautiful. Even though she doesn't have an eye, you've done very well with her."

Emily looked Florian in the eye.

"I know, but don't you think she would look better without an eye? What she had something else?"

Florian seemed deep in thought.

"That not a bad idea. Although, you must have certain ideas how eyes should be."

Emily tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh?"

Florian pointed to his eyes.

"You do know your left eye has a tint of green, do you?"

Emily nodded.

"Yeah, my mom told me, but I never really believed her. It wasn't until my cousin told me I took it seriously. I sometimes wonder what a doll with different eye colors would look like."

Florian smiled.

"That's not a bad idea either. May I?"

Emily handed over the doll.

"Sure."

For a while, Florian went over the doll. He seemed to have an eye to notice anything. Emily watched him for the longest time.

Eventually, Florian gave her back the doll and smiled.

"You're a maestra."

"Maestra?"

Florian nodded.

"The term maestros is used to describe craftsmen with magic in their hands. It has been described as if we play beautiful music. Even though this is mainly my work, you left a lingering glow on this girl. You may be only a little good at this kind of work, but you are still a maestra."

Emily looked at her doll.

"Wow. So you and Enju are maestros right?"

Florian raised his eyes.

"How did you know that?"

Emily looked up from her doll.

"You and Enju's dolls are different from other dolls I've seen. They seem to have a glow of happiness and love in them."

Florian smiled.

"Are you good at anything besides art?"

"I'm good at violin. My father is a musician."

Florian's eyes seemed to have a twinkle in them.

"I see. You're a music maestra. Those kind will always do exceptionally well in their playing. They put their heart and soul into it."

Emily looked at Florian questioningly.

"You are hard on Enju, but some it's because you want him to get better, right?"

"I suppose. He may be rash sometimes and lose his temper, but he's just like me at his age. There will come the day he just might surpass me. It's still a long way off, but it will come all the same."

Emily noticed something in Florian's hands.

"What have you got in your hands?"

Florian opened his hands.

It was a broach. It seemed to have golden on the edge. The picture was an ivory likeness of Florian himself.

"It's for Alice. Her birthday is coming up."

Emily looked a little scared.

"Should I get something for her?"

Florian shook his head.

"No. Just make sure you cook for the dinner for the party we're having. Oh, would you like to take a look at the sketch I originally had for her?"

Emily nodded.

"Sure."

Florian went back into his workshop.

Emily looked at her doll.

_I wonder what I should name you?_

Florian came back.

"The sketch is gone."

"A well. It'll turn up eventually."

Florian smiled.

"You're right."

___________________________________________________________

"How is my body coming along?"

Laplace turned to Kirakishou. He knew her original body was used to make Enju's doll and since he told her she was getting a body, she seemed to be obsessed with it. He wondered whether he should have told her or not.

"It is almost finished. The maestra needs to add one more thing."

"What is it?"

"The rose."

________________________________________________________________

**V.E.: Well, another chapter down. Please review. When no one does, it makes me feel like I should stop writing this.**


	7. Jewelry

**V.E.: Why does no one review?(sobbing in a corner)**

**Cassie:(trying to calm her down) There, there. I'm sure there will be reviews this chapter.**

**V.E.:(sniffles) Really?**

**Cassie: (pats her shoulder) Of course.**

**V.E.: Okay. I don't own any of this. Otherwise, this would be a brief preview into a new season of anime.**

**Cassie: So don't sue.**

**_______________________________________________**

Emily sighed.

_Finally, all done._

It had taken three hours to get everything for Alice's party. With the cleaning and the cooking, Emily was exhausted.

_Suddenly, I have respect for Mom. How did she do all this for one day, let alone every other week._

Florian opened the door into the room she was resting in.

"How's it going?"

Emily smiled.

"Finally done."

Florian smiled.

"You should get changed and join the party."

Emily shook her head.

"I don't have anything good to wear."

"Alice told me to tell you to come to her room. She has some spare dresses that should fit you. You might want to go before she loses her _temper._"

Emily shuddered. She saw Alice yell at Enju for trying to tamper with her rose garden. She was far from docile and quiet. Saying that was like saying her brother Josh hated macaroni and cheese. It just wasn't true.

_____________________________________________________

"You look great!"

Emily took a look at her dress. It was a dark green dress with black ribbons and buttons embellishing it. The shoes were new, but not that different from her other shoes. She also had a black ribbon tying up her hair.

Alice had a light blue dress on that was usually saved for Sundays. It was simple, yet elegant with white lace and pearly buttons on. Her blue ribbon went very well with it and her hair along with the pearl earrings.

Alice smiled.

"I'm surprised this fits, but it looks so good on you. You have to wear it!"

Emily sweat dropped.

"Okay."

Alice turned to her desk and fumbled through her jewelry box.

"There's something I want you to wear. Here it is!"

Alice thrust her hand and opened it. It was a golden oval locket. It gleamed as if it were brand new, but the design suggest it was much older than it's appearance.

Alice smiled.

"It was my mother's."

Emily looked at it and shook her head.

"No. I can't use something that was your mother's. You should."

Alice shook her head as well.

"I have many things of my mother, but I want you to have this. I want to thank you for everything. Also, I want you to look after Florian, when I leave."

Emily looked puzzled.

"When you leave?"

Alice nodded.

"Johann asked me to marry him."

Emily smiled.

"That's great! What does Florian think?"

Alice laughed and put her hand on her head.

"Here's the thing. He doesn't know yet."

Emily's jaw dropped open.

"He doesn't know yet?!"

Alice nodded.

"Yeah. Johann said it would be better if we didn't tell anyone. Said something about Florian not taking it well. I don't see why he wouldn't."

Emily grimaced.

_I do. He loves Alice a lot more than a sister to me. If they told him tonight, there would be a lot of gossip around town. Being a murder in public._

Emily sighed and looked Alice in the eye.

"Any way, I won't be here much longer. It's almost time for me to go."

Alice's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"I need to go home soon. I'm sorry I can't help."

Alice shook her head.

"No, you've done more than enough. Keep the locket then. And after the party, there is something I want you to have."

Alice glanced at the grandfather clock in her room.

"Look at the time! We better get down stairs."

Emily nodded, took the locket from Alice's hands, and followed her.

_I don't have to go, but I think I should. The tale that rabbit told me, has got to be Florian's story and Alice...._

Emily gulped and fastened on the locket.

_Alice is the woman who is going to die. And then things get out of hand._

_________________________________________________________________

Emily looked around. It was odd enjoying the party she helped prepare for. It had this sense of accomplishment.

_Everything went beautifully. Hard to believe it took about three hours to put this all together not counting getting dressed. That took awhile. _

"I think they look sweet together don't you?"

Emily turned to the two women pointing at Alice and Johann, who were obviously enjoying each others' company. She leaned in to get a better volume.

"Indeed. That's a good match, don't you think?"

One of the two women, was wearing a red dress, nodded.

"It wouldn't be surprising if those two tied the knot someday soon."

Her friend wore a brown dress and nodded as well.

"The problem is her brother. He seems like he wants her to become an old maid. Margot's going to be an old maid, but at least she's accepted it. There were only three men going after her, but once they saw Abigail and ran to catch her handkerchief. Margot never wanted to get married, so it's not much of a surprise to hear she told her father no more."

"It's kind of odd to think Margot and Johann are brother and sister, don't you think? They are nothing alike."

Emily seemed to think for a moment.

_I didn't know Johann had a sister._

"Although, they're the only kids with the name Lehlske in this town."

Emily's eyes widened.

_That sounds a lot like Lehl! Is it possible I'm related to Johann?_

Emily shook her head.

_It has to be a coincidence. Lehl is probably a common name in the world._

"Well what's my present?"

Emily turned to Enju and Alice.

Enju pulled out a bouquet of snow drop flowers.

Alice lit up and took the flowers.

"Thanks Enju. But why do you always give me snow drop flowers for my birthday?"

Enju smiled.

"Snow drop flowers mean consolation and hope in flower language. It is consolation for all regrets you might have from this year and hope for the future. And I heard this was your mother's favorite flower."

Alice smiled.

"Thank you."

"Wow, you actually said something smart."

Enju turned and glared at Florian.

"And where's your present?"

Florian presented the brooch he had showed to Emily a couple of days earlier.

Alice smiled wider and fastened it on her dress.

"Thanks Florian."

_________________________________________________________

"To think that brooch is going to be the root of a great problem between two who were once close, now eternal rivals."

Laplace looked into the Looking Glass of Memories.

"The time has almost come for the girl to return, but to a different stage than the one she left. With a new fate. The maestra's turn hear is drawing is drawing to a close. Then the time has come for a new game."

_But the most painful things are yet to happen._

Laplace took a look at Alice.

_Alice._

__________________________________________________________________

**V.E.: Wow! Turned out better than I thought it would.**

**Cassie: Please read and review.**

**V.E.: Well I better get a drink.(leaves the room)**

**Cassie(turns to the audience and gets an evil look on her face): There better be some reviews. Otherwise, I will make military torture like child's play. I mean that.**

**V.E.(returned): What'd I miss?**

**Cassie(Smiles like an angel): Nothing.**

**V.E.: Oh yeah, there's a poll on my page, so check it out.**


	8. Kirakishou and Down into the N Field

**V.E.: And Kirakishou makes her appearance with a body! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've had a cold, writer's block, and updating other stories. It's been difficult to write.**

**Cassie: Valkyrie Elyon doesn't own Rozen Maiden.**

**V.E.: Otherwise, this would have been a season.**

**Cassie: That and the fact you rush into things so much, you never are really able to finish your stories.**

**V.E.: Shut up Cassie.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Emily looked around. Alice's garden really was her pride and joy. It was filled with so many different kinds of flowers with lots of berries.

Alice came through the gate in, still her party dress. She smiled.

"Finally, they're all gone!"

Emily smiled.

"I know. I'm a very social person, but even after a couple of hours at a party, I want some time just to myself."

Alice handed her a flower.

"I want you have this and the locket."

Emily took the flower and looked at it. It was a white rose. It meant pure and innocence in the flower language. At least, that was what she heard from Enju. He really seemed to know a lot about flowers. If she ever got home, she would have to look into it. She smiled.

"Thanks Alice. Thank you for everything."

Alice smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome. I better go see Florian. He seems to be in a bad mood for whatever reason."

"Tell him I said goodbye, okay?"

"Will do. Goodbye, Emily."

Alice turned to go back inside.

Emily looked at the locket and then at the rose for a minute.

Then something clicked in her head.

_That's it!_

_______________________________________________________________

Emily hurried into _Rozen's Palace_. She immediately went into the back room and got out Florian's unfinished doll. She took a look at it. The only thing missing was the new eye and she had just the thing.

She pulled out the rose and carefully inserted it into the empty eye socket.

_There. Perfect._

Suddenly she saw something on Florian's desk. It was a small, sparkling, pink crystal. Emily picked it up.

_What is this doing here?_

The crystal suddenly started shining brighter and shot out of her hands. It hovered near the nameless, now finished doll.

_What the heck is that doing?_

The crystal got closer, shone brightly, and disappeared. Emily looked over the doll for several moments, inspecting everything.

_It looks fine._

Then Emily noticed something else on the table. It was a small note like you find on refrigerators back in her time to remind someone of things. Emily picked up the letter and began to read.

_Congratulations Emily Lehl!_

_Your have done well with your prize and have been chosen to receive another special, priceless gift just for you! Just circle the choice below. Just remember, this is all or nothing._

_Wind_

_Not Wind_

Emily's eyes widened. What was with the wind or not wind choice? Something was off. And just what did it mean this was for all or nothing?

_Oh well. I think I've gotten too deep in this to get out. I'll wind. Wonder what the prize is this time? I better not be able to go to the land of the dead!_

Emily circled _Wind_ with a pencil on the desk. She put it on the desk and found something small wrapped in cloth. She picked it up and opened it.

It was a turnkey, the ones Emily saw Florian use on some of his dolls and they did all sorts of things.

Emily glanced over at the doll in the corner.

_Is this for her?_

Emily shrugged.

_I might as well wind her up._

Emily carefully picked up the key and put it in the space and started to carefully wind the doll up.

It suddenly lit up in a white light. She stood up and opened her good eye. The light disappeared and the doll began to move towards Emily. She smiled.

"Hello Maestra."

Emily slowly began to back away from the living doll. The doll smiled even widely, reminding you of a witch who just caught something she needed.

"Why are you running, Mistress? I finally have a body and a master. Now the Alice Game can really begin."

Emily backed away even more as the doll came closer.

Suddenly the ground opened up in a circle of light and sucked Emily in it.

____________________________________________________________________

Emily opened her eyes. She was in a palace of crystal and there was no way out as far as she could tell. It reminded her of the sort of palace the snow queen lived in her story.

"You're awake!"

Emily's eyes widened. There stood the now living doll, smiling like a maniac.

"I guess you are wondering where we are now."

Emily nodded.

"Just what I was about to ask. And who are you?"

"I am Kirakishou, seventh and last of the Rozen Maiden doll series. As to where we are, you are in my battlefield in the N field."

"N Field? Battlefield? Rozen Maiden Dolls? Kirakishou?"

Kirakishou glanced at Emily in amusement.

"It means Snow Drop Crystal in Japanese. All of my older sisters have Japanese names, although I'm a little different then the rest of my sisters."

"Okay, what's the N Field?"

"That I don't know. It's kind of hard to explain to humans. It's both apart of your world and completely separate at the same time. It has been the main battlefield for the Alice Game for as long as I can remember and has existed even before that."

Emily was starting to get the idea. She nodded, waiting for Kirakishou to go on.

"The Alice Game is something that can be explained later. All you need to know for now is that I need to defeat my sisters.

"Now here's a question. Do you wish to get back to where you were before?"

"If you mean my apartment, yes."

Kirakishou smiled.

"Then make a contract."

Kirakishou opened her mouth. A ring was on her tongue. It was a ring with a silver band with intricate designs and a yellow rose. Kirakishou, once again, moved towards Emily as she, again also, backed away in fear.

"What are you doing with a ring in your mouth?"

"In order to get out of the N Field and back to your time, you need my help. I know this place better than anyone except Father and Laplace's Demon. In return, I need a medium. And for me to get a medium, you must kiss my ring."

Emily suddenly felt her hands go in front of her.

"Oh no! I am not kissing a girl, even a doll. I'm straight!"

Thorns wrapped around her wrists. Kirakishou smiled in the most insane of ways and pressed her porcelain lips to Emily's. Light seemed to glow around them and they lifted up into a portal of light above them. The kiss was broken off and the ring fell out of Kirakishou's mouth and wrapped it's self around Emily's finger.

Then everything went dark.

__________________________________________________________

**V.E.: A pretty good length chapter if I do say so myself.**

**Cassie: Please review otherwise Kirakishou will come and eat you. Those who do review will get a special gift.**

**V.E.: The next chapter is my last, so see you then! **


	9. Back Again

**V.E.: Last chapter! And I have a special surprise at the end!**

**Cassie(smirking): It is most funny.**

**V.E.: Cassie, the disclaimer if you will.**

**Cassie: Yes Mistress. Valkyrie Elyon doesn't own anything besides the OCs.**

**V.E.: Now if you'll excuse me, I must go prepare.(evil smile and maniacal laugh in the background while lightning strikes)**

**Cassie(sweat drops): Please move on.**

* * *

Shinku woke up and pushed her case open, panting as if in a cold sweat.

Suiseiseki also opened up her case, rubbing her eyes. She obviously didn't want to wake up yet.

"What's the matter, Shinku?"

Shinku's eyes darted towards the window, watching the silver moon, remembering the dream she just had.....

_"Shinku."_

_Shinku was dumbstruck. This tenderness.....this warmth........it can't be!.......but it was......._

_"Father!"_

_Shinku dived into the man surrounded by the warm light. The man immediately began to pull her into the warmest of embraces. She looked up at him. He was smiling at her, but it was a sad, painful smile._

_Shinku didn't fail to notice her father's pained look._

_"Father, what's wrong?"_

_Shinku gasped. Her father had tears coming from his eyes._

_"Father, why are you crying?!"_

_Rozen didn't answer. He touched her rose._

_"The broach is gone."_

_Shinku flinched, remembering what happened so many years ago._

_**Flashback**_

_**"The one he truly loves......is me!"**_

_**An ivory broach was shattered by small porcelain hands and fell to the ground, ruined and gone forever.**_

_**Flashback ends**_

_Shinku's face softened and looked guilty._

_"I'm sorry Father! I......."_

_Rozen placed his hand on her head. Shinku looked into his eyes. He still had a pained look in his eyes._

_"It's alright. The broach is gone, but the memories of those days still remain. Even if they are sad memories, I would never give them up for anything._

_"Shinku, the time for us all to meet face to face is coming closer. Be patient. Search for the other way to become Alice. Alice is going to be born soon, for the final of my finest dolls have entered the Game."_

_Shinku's eyes widened._

_"The final doll is awake?! But.....wait! The Alice Game is over!"_

_Rozen smiled sadly._

_"I'm sorry, but to her the Alice Game has just begun."_

_Rozen began to fade._

_"I'm sorry.....our connection is limited while I am like this......Please Shinku.......help your youngest sister......Become Alice.......Then I can......"_

_Rozen flickered more and more and finally disappeared._

_Shinku looked around, terror on her face._

_"Wait! Father! How can I help her? I don't know how to become Alice yet! And what did you mean 'while you were like this'? Father!_

_"Please.....Shinku......"_

_"FATHER!"_

Shinku took a glance at the moon once more.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream."

* * *

Suigintou watched the stars shine.

Megu saw her by the window and had a concerned look on her face.

"Tenshi-san, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine."

_"What was that feeling? It was if the birds were screaming, trying to warn each other of a dangerous predator, then were suddenly silenced."_

* * *

Jun woke up panting. He glanced at the cases, which were closed now. He could have sworn those voodoo dolls were up a moment ago.

_What was that dream?_

* * *

Another boy woke up, not too far away from Jun. He got up and put on his robe.

He went down stairs and sighed seeing his master sleeping at the worktable again.

The man, who was almost ninety seven( the boy had no idea why he was still working), seemed to peacefully snoozing. A violin was on the worktable, probably another broken one to fix. A pair of glasses rested on the table and a small letter was there as well.

The boy picked up the letter, a little guilty fingering through his master's stuff, and opened it.

_Dear Franz,_

_Thank you for the violin. I know my.......granddaughter will love the present._

_So how are you doing? I hear you took in an apprentice. Finally! You're too old to be making and fixing violins anymore and I can't visit and help you as much as I would like to!_

_Anyway, I think I might be ready to visit you again, but then again you can never know what kind of stuff will happen!_

_When I visit, make sure to introduce me to your apprentice. I want to have a good look at the boy who has been taken by the man who is impossible to please and vowed to never take an apprentice, no matter what the circumstances!_

_Your old friend,_

_Johann Lehlske_

_P.S.: Do you think he is a maestro?_

Maestro? The boy had no idea what the heck that was.

_What does this stuff mean?_

The boy noticed the surprisingly calm look on the old man's face and began to shake the old man.

"Master! Wake up!"

* * *

"Wake up Master!"

Emily opened her eyes and found herself staring upward at the living doll she had just kissed.

_Ewwwww._

Kirakishou smiled.

"We're home now."

Emily looked around. She was back in her apartment. In the present. If it weren't for the doll acting like a girl, Emily would have thought she dreamed the whole thing up.

Unfortunately, the doll was there.

Kirakishou brought her a tray of cookies.

"Eat some. They're good. This is the first time I've been able to eat anything!"

This interested Emily.

"You haven't eaten before?"

"I haven't had a body. I was supposed to have one, but Father's apprentice stole my body and made a fake Rozen Maiden doll. Now that you've given me a body, the Alice Game can really begin."

"Alice Game?"

"I have six sisters, two are no longer playing, four are still in the game. We are supposed to battle each other, claim each other's Rosa Mystica, and become the ultimate girl Father loves, Alice."

Emily's mind flashed back to the past, to Florian, to Alice.

_It's just a coincidence. _

"In order to fight, I need a medium, so I had to kiss you to make a contract. The ring is proof of it."

Emily glanced at her left ring finger. The ring gleamed yellow and silver and Emily felt a little apprehensive.

Kirakishou turned to Emily.

"Thank you for my body. So when the Alice Game is over I will grant you a wish."

"A wish?"

"I will grant you a wish of forever happiness. You will never feel pain or sadness ever again. Do we have a deal?"

The doll held out her hand.

Emily took it and shook. Then she turned to her bed and went back to sleep. She still felt like she was half awake.

* * *

_A wish of happiness and that's what I'll give her. After all, she will be living in an eternal dream._

Kirakishou smiled manically and her eye had a glint of insanity, only found in books and legends of the dangerous, most craziest people alive and dead.

The spider was beginning to spin her web.

* * *

Laplace chuckled.

The pieces were all in place. Shinku and Suigintou were scared, the boys were confused, and Kirakishou had her body.

The only problem was what was going to happen to the girl after the game was over. If Kirakishou won........

Laplace shook his head. Best not to think about that at the moment. At the moment, he had to help them find the other way to win.

_The Alice Game must end._

Laplace gazed at a mirror with Alice laughing at her party.

_She wouldn't have wanted this._

_Alice._

* * *

**V.E.(grinning): Come out Laplace.**

**Laplace comes out wearing a fairy princess dress, with a crown, wand, tutu, and fake sparkly wings. He seems embarrassed.**

**Laplace: I hate you.**

**V.E.: This is for losing the poker game. And we both know you can't pay me with money.**

**Cassie( barely able to hold down laughter)Please Read and Review since this is the last chapter(finally gives in and laughs like a maniac).**

**V.E.: Wait for my sequel. Until then, good bye.**

**Laplace: Can I take this off now?**

**V.E.: No it amuses me.**

**Laplace: I really hate you. **


End file.
